phoenixrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IndxcvNovelist
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Phoenix Rising Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Re: Hi Lol. Hi Oh my God! It looks amazing! Thank you so much for all the work! Also, is there any rules that I should know about like in Narutopedia? I would like to say one, if that's okay. Follow the cannon and not made up, as the author I wouldn't like my own story to be changed. Anyway, great! I'll help whenever I can! Kai Maciel 13:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Alright! Thanks! Kai Maciel 13:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah! By the way, do you know how to make those infoboxes like in Narutopedia? They would look cool. Kai Maciel 13:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I did my best in Sasuke's page. I'll try to improve it. Kai Maciel 15:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Can u upload the uchiha symbol here too? —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 12:18, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Arcs Hi! Don't worry, I apreaciate all that you've done. As for the Arcs, here: *Rebirth Arc ( chapters 1-11) *Nikkō Arc (12-20) *Truth Arc (21-30 + 33-35) *Memory Special (31-32) *Revenge Arc (36-40) *Arrival at Unmei Islands Arc (41-44) *Nobunaga's Arc (45-54) *Crystal Arc (55- forward) I hope it helps, if you need anything else, just ask ^_^ BTW, what did you think about the images? Some are fan made, but I thought they were fitting. Cheers! Re: Stuffs Are you refering on how to write in this wiki? Or how to write a story? Kai Maciel 11:03, May 27, 2012 (UTC) A story, huh? Well... read a lot to improve your writting skills and also get new ideas. Also, if you have a plot in mind, think about it before starting to write, at least the first chapters, then you can add stuff later. Also, don't be afraid to be diferent and try new ideas. The most important thing is for the author to "like" his/her story, the readers come in second. If the author dislikes it, the story will have no future. I hope I helped, I'm not a profissional writer either so I'm just giving my personal opinion. Good luck with your story! Kai Maciel 20:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey! The box looks great! Great job! As for the colors... I always think of a phoenix rising from fire when I think about it, so I guess it's red, yellow and orange. I hope it helped. Kai Maciel 12:22, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I guess pretty much the same ones used on the Narutopedia: Voice actor, gender, birthdate, age, height, weight, kekkei genkai (if there is) occupation, affiliation, ninja rank/samurai rank, clan, family, nature type (if there is). Kai Maciel 12:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) The colors are great! Thanks! Too bad we can't put a cooler background though... but its fine. Good job! Kai Maciel 13:39, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I like the design, but why does the family section only have brother or sister? Also, is it possible to make the words black or a darkers color? Because they're very light and it's a bit dificult to read. I hope I'm not nipicking... Kai Maciel 10:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC) It looks great! Now it's a lot easier to read! Thanks. My finals are this month so I'll be a bit "out", once I have more free time I'll help out more. Also... I'm still trying to close my jaw from having seen Sasuke's and Hinata's designs for the Road to Ninja movie. Kishimoto-sensei WHY? Not even a fanfiction is this OC Kai Maciel 20:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually it has been revealed that Sasuke is going to be a playboy (so it's Sasuke paired with... everybody! o_O) and Hinata his a strong willed woman with lipstick and not afraid to show her cleavage. Kakashi is blood-headed and Guy has no motivation... this is gonna be wierd! Kai Maciel 10:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Well... Naruto and Sakura are the only ones "normal" so she will play a role. Also, if you're curious about the designs, I updated them to my page in this wiki Kai Maciel 11:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Also... I've changed the time travel in After the End. Now they travelled 20 years into the future instead of the previous 15. Kai Maciel 18:49, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I found a pic of Sasuke with blue eyes, I posted it on Light! Tell me what you think? Alright! Thanks! Kai Maciel 13:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Busy too! Hey, don't worry! I'm doing my final exams as well. Good luck Kai Maciel 21:27, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Preloads Yup. It requires admin rights. 10:32, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Its too complicated and I will do it once I am on my laptop. In the meanwhile, you want anything else? Have a look at RL wiki for examples. 12:22, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::k 12:27, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::All these 12:47, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hindi mo nais anumang? 15:56, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::I meant, "You don't want anything?". 05:27, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Classic example of preloads. 11:54, August 27, 2012 (UTC) No. Because I don't know what u want in it. 18:24, August 28, 2012 (UTC) K. Tell me when its activated. 16:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Is it done? 16:52, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Whats up? 10:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me, i did a wiki, of my fic, and i need help.